U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,254, 4,256,615 and 4,340,682 describe adhesive compositions containing mixtures of isocyanate-terminated ricinoleate prepolymer and chlorinated rubber or chlorinated polyvinyl chloride. These compositions are said to have high green strength. The reexamination file for the '682 patent (Reexamination No. 90/000,780, requested May 13, 1985) contains several affidavits, patents and published patent applications relating to polyurethane adhesive compositions containing chlorinated rubber or chlorinated polyvinyl chloride. Among such references is German OLS No. 26 44 639, which mentions, but does not exemplify, adhesives made from polyisocyanates made by mixing various diisocyanates with various glycols or polyether glycols including "tetramethylene glycol". These polyisocyanates are said to be combined with various polyalkylene polyether polyols said to be made by the reaction of "alkylene oxides" (including "butylene oxide") with "suitable starter molecules" such as water or alcohols. Although not specified in the OLS, "butylene oxide" presumably refers to 1,2-butylene oxide, a compound that can react with water in an anionic polymerization. 1,4-Butylene oxide (tetrahydrofuran) does not react with water under such conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,403 (McCready) describes adhesives said to have improved Scott brittle points and "good uncured tack or cohesive strength", made from a solvent solution of a polyurethane prepolymer and polyvinylidene chloride. The polyurethane prepolymer is said preferably to be isocyanate-functional. At column 4, lines 36-44 it is said that the adhesive can be made in a "one shot" method using, inter alia, "polytetramethylene ether glycol or triol".